This project is designed to prepare GMP quality investigational alternative Filovirus adenovector vaccines based on Ad26 and HVR 48 adenovector backbones and complete the preclinical and laboratory studies needed for clinical studies of a multicomponent HIV-1 adenoviral vector vaccine. The hypothesis is that the vaccine will be safe for human administration and elicit immune responses to Filovirus infections. These vectors are being developed using novel adenovirus backbones so that the vaccines may protentially prove more immunogenic in populations that have a high prevalence of Ad5 antibody.